2014-02-15 - Not Quite a Lady Antebellum Song
Once Vision leaves, Tony actually works to disconnect JARVIS from the Avengers, "Shoo, go back to the Avengers Academy." "I am already there, Sir," JARVIS says. "I mean I'm disconnecting you from the Avengers Mansion," and Stark proceeds to do so. His face plate is still up. Natasha still looks rather amused. "Romulan starships, Stark?" she asks with a shake of the head. "At least you enjoy your work." She leans forward and kisses the tip of his nose, since his faceplate is up. "I was on a Star Trek feel, and I wasn't about to hurt Captain Kirk!" Stark hrms a bit, "I try to have fun some...," and he grins at the kiss on the tip of his nose and chuckles, holding the pieces he designed for JARVIS to be more portable. He is totally ignoring that DM about Pepper and NOT bringing it up. Natasha laughs lightly. "Well, I was coming over here to see you when I ran into Vision-- I had just left a meeting and I probably should take longer to think about things, but I think if I think about things too much I'll end up just not talking to you about it at all." /She/ isn't avoiding the conversation. "Then again, I also wanted to see if you wanted to spend the night before flying out to Siberia cuddling, watching a movie, and maybe keeping each other warm...?" She flashes him a grin at that. Maybe that will take the sting out of a talk about... yes, things. Tony stares for a moment, then...did he just...GIGGLE?! "You just said cuddling." What is he, 2?! In either case, "I'd totally be up for that and a little more." He winks at Natasha. "We can use my room since there is a television there," sorta, he has a screen that he can use as a television and lots of other things too, even a working screen. Stark moves to head for the door after patting Nat's rear with his metal hand. "Ehh?" Natasha looks at him curiously. "...oh no. I have been trained to withstand torture, Mr. Stark." Yes, she's still teasing him. A quiet hrm, "Guess we should put that to the test," he teases Natasha. But Tony is soon heading up the stairs, and it's in his room that the armor slides off and into a suit case that he closes and locks, before he goes to grab some sweats to tug on. He really only had a pair of speedos on beneath his armor. Natasha sits on the foot of the bed, slipping off her boots, jeans, and shirt, then crawling under the covers. She seems at least serious on the wanting to snuggle thing. Tony probably should be very wary, or something. Tony waves a hand and the television comes on, Netflix pulling up as he heads over to the bed to flop down. "What movie did you want to see this time around? Oh, did you get that DVD in your gym locker? If you haven't, you should fetch it. You can watch it on the flight over or something," he suggests. It is of course The Princess Bride. "Clint mentioned this 'Austin Powers' movie a couple weeks ago? He says I may like it, it is like Bond." Natasha loves her James Bond-- one of her little secrets. And spy novels. She finds them comedic. "Or we can watch this Princess Bride. I do not care." She kisses his cheek as he flops down beside her. "But first, I think we should perhaps talk." A blink, "Austin Powers...," and Tony stares a bit. Then you mention 'we should perhaps talk'. "You know, Austin Powers." That one will likely piss off Nat more than Princess Bride. It starts to come up on the Netflix. He totally didn't mention anything about agreeing to 'talk'. Natasha gives him a bland look. She is not stupid. "Tony. Do we need to trade serious moments of talking for something? Because if that is what I must do, I'm willing to make a reasonable trade." She does, at least give him a light kiss on the lips. "I'm all yours for the night. And tomorrow--well, after the mission. And however long you want me around." She traces a fingertip down his chest. "But this is important." "I already know you aren't wanting to talk about us, or you, you are wanting to talk about Pepper. And considering she hasn't said a single word to me other than to text me and Clint directions to attend a charity, in about six months I really don't give a flying shit other than is she alive and healthy? Yes? Oh, good." "Actually," Natasha rolls over, pinning Tony playfully, looking down at him, her hair cascading around her face. "Yes, it has to do with Pepper, but it does involve /you/, and /me/, and perhaps /us/. For whatever definition of 'us' there is." She drops another light kiss on his lips. "She's alive. She's healthy. And she is concerned about you. To the point that I got summoned to her office today." Nat shrugs lightly. "Apparently word gets around, hmm? But I want to do this /right/, Tony. It is hard, but..." she looks a bit lost for a moment. "I don't want to hurt you again. Not if I can help it. Let me /try/ and do this... thing?" "For Pepper? Don't bother," Stark says seriously. "If she was really concerned she could pick up a phone, send me an E-Mail, or stop in and see me. She doesn't. I even go to the Penthouse occasionally now, elevator goes right past her office you know. Not a huge deal. I told her months ago, come see me when you are ready to...anyway, basically talk," it was run tests, but he didn't realize they would stop talking over him saving her life. "Just...don't. I don't know if I'm hurt or angry over Pepper doing that to me, cutting me out of her life like that. I really don't want to talk about her or her supposed 'worry' about me." "She knows you're drinking again," Natasha says seriously. "SHe is worried. I told her you have it under control, but you--" she bites off the rest of that sentence sharply. "I do not know what happened between you. I didn't ask and I'm not asking now. But she still cares, because if she didn't, she wouldn't have had me in her office today." "More like she isn't controlling my life anymore maybe. I risk a lot for Pepper, even had Steve /threaten/ me for gawds sake /for/ her!" Stark then snorts, "Never mind, you aren't the one I'm pissed at." He is quieting down. "Sorry." His aggression level is higher than it was years ago, though he was like that even before drinking...something about coming back from California changed him. Little does Natasha know it's a side-effect of the super soldier serum. The movie hasn't started playing yet, it is paused actually. "Look, you aren't her golfer. If I have a problem with my drinking, it it starts to control my life again, I trust you to punch me one or Steve. You guys are my 'backup plan'. I'm not saying I'm not playing with fire, but with the super soldier serum, it doesn't have the same affect on me as it used to do. Do you realize how much I need to drink to get me drunk now? Enough that would have killed me prior to being a super soldier most likely. Do you realize the sheer effort and time and bathroom trips it takes to drink that much? A LOT. I haven't been piss ass drunk since that party at the CES." Then more serious, "So screw what Pepper thinks. What do /you/ think Nat?" Tony is looking directly at Nat right now. Natasha leans down and kisses him once. Then again. Then a third time, passionately and almost hungrily. She pulls back away, looking down at him. "I think, if you get out of control, I can handle you. I think, if you get out of control to the point I am scared of you and for you, I will do whatever I have to..." she trails off. "I want you to be happy, Tony. If drinking a little relaxes you, like it seems to have been doing recently, than I do not mind it. But I don't want to see you like you used to be." Tony moves to press his forehead gently against Nat's, pulling you back to him. "Thanks," he says quietly. "I just you and Steve cause I know neither of you would pull your punches when it really meant something." Natasha snuggles up to Tony, nuzzling into his neck. "No," she admits. "I won't pull punches. And I would rather things be this way than any other." Vague, maybe, but she means it. "So, yes, that is what I needed to talk with you about, you understand? We need you whole, and sane. /I/ need you." "Not sure about the whole and sane part," and Tony moves a hand to cup Nat's cheek, his thumb caressing it. "But I'll do what I can to be here for you, cause if you haven't figured it out yet, I need you too Nat. Neither of us are more broken than the other, just...in different ways. And it's good to have someone to can relax with and just...be yourself; the good and bad." Natasha nuzzles closer, almost wrapping herself around Tony under the covers. "Yes. Though," she attempts a joke, though her voice is slightly (just the faintest hint) of shaky, "I think I am not so broken as you are. I can handle myself, mm?" "Sure you can baby, sure you can." Tony wraps an arm about Nat and pulls her close. The movie then starts to play after he kisses the top of her head. "Just relax, and let's watch the movie. It's pretty good actually, at least the first one is," he states. Natasha nods, kissing his cheek as the movie begins. "Good. And then tomorrow we go off, handle the Siberian job, and then come back and maybe try this whole 'being happy' thing. I understand it is worth a try," she grins a bit. A snort, "Silly. It is. Never lasts, but...it's really nice when you have it. Sometimes I'm not sure if it makes the bad points better or worse, like to think better." And that's Tony, being semi-depressed self...but the dancing and music is starting for the intro of Austin Powers, and poor Nat likely realizes she has NO CLUE what she just got herself into. The dancing... the ridiculous, over-done 60s costumes. The terrible theme music. Natasha looks at the screen with amusement bordering on confusion. "This is spy movie?" she asks curiously. "And I do not know. My experiences with being happy... well, perhaps we should not try things. One is dead, one I shot in the chest, and the other..." she trails off, unsure what to say. Whoa. That was probably more information than Tony ever had. And Stark nods, "Oh BABY is it a spy movie!" He even mimics Austin powers speech pattern. And then Stark rolls his eyes, "One is in the crazy house, another is buried six feet under after being caught in cross-fire, another shot me in the back - literally, oh, another was a super spy," hint, hint, "and another got fake deathed, brain washed, and used to make me think I was having a mental breakdown and then tried to kill me. I think I am under no more danger than you," Stark comments. "Cheers," and he steals a kiss before he snuggles down with her. "Now watch the damn movie, it's a classic." He's grinning like a fool.